Julia Barrett (Crystal Carson)
| spouse = | romances = Bill Eckert (dated; deceased) Ned Quartermaine (affair) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Oscar Barrett Cora Peters (paternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Alec Scott | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Julia Barrett was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of the late, Harlan Barrett and the older half-sister of supermodel Brenda Barrett. Storylines Julia moved to Port Charles in 1991 to run Barrett Industries at the behest of her father Harlan. She soon fell in love with Bill Eckert, but the relationship didn't last long. Bill shot and killed Harlan, who was a member of a cartel planning to control global business using a deadly substance. When Julia found out what Bill had done, she broke up with him. In 1992, Julia was shocked to find her younger teenage sister Brenda on her doorstep. Brenda was rebellious and had been kicked out of school. Julia was always Harlan's favorite, as Brenda reminded him of her free spirited mother Veronica who had died in the Venice canals. Julia wanted to make amends with her sister and persuaded Brenda to move in with her and to enroll at Port Charles High School. In 1993, Julia began an affair with the recently divorced Ned Quartermaine, but the relationship quickly fizzled because she felt that Ned would never truly get over his ex-wife, Jenny Eckert. Julia soon took up with Ned's cousin, A.J. Quartermaine. After a short-lived relationship, Julia decided it was time to start her life over, so she moved to London and sold her shares of the Port Charles Hotel to A.J. Julia didn't return to Port Charles until fall 1997, when Jasper Jacks brought her to town as a gift for Brenda. Unbeknownst to him, Brenda hated Julia, but the two mended fences during Julia's visit. Julia also had a warm meeting with Luke Spencer, lookalike and cousin of her late flame Bill. At the end of 1997 Jax contacted Julia because Brenda had a major mental breakdown. Julia wanted to take Brenda back to London with her for a short vacation, but Brenda refused. Tragedy struck in 1998 when Brenda was presumably killed in a car accident due to the return of her suicidal mother Veronica. Julia returned to Port Charles and had to cope with the fact that her sister was gone. She felt angry that she never really treated Brenda like a real person and only like a little sister. Julia was also upset that Jax, Brenda's then-fiancée, allowed Brenda to spend time with Veronica, who was suffering from a mental illness. After Brenda's funeral, Julia went back home. Julia showed up a few months later, in Monte Carlo. Jax had just lost his entire fortune to the government when it was discovered that the Jacks family money was started by mobsters. Jax and his friend Venus V. Ardenowski traveled to Monte Carlo to win his money back and prove to the world that Jax wasn't tied to organized time. Jax had V. pose as heiress Isabella Castillo but his plan backfired when Julia saw him. Julia thought that Jax was sleeping with V./Isabella and accused him of never loving Brenda at all. Jax called Ned Ashton and Alexis Davis to his aid to keep Julia away from him before she found out it was all an act. Julia was distracted by Ned for awhile but then attacked V./Isabella. V. told Julia of the ruse and Julia told her she realized V. wasn't a countess, but she'd tried to help Jax by having such an extreme reaction. She called Jax's brother Jerry Jacks to see if he could help, assured Alexis that she wasn't interested in Ned, and then went back to London.http://soapcentral.com/gh/whoswho/julia.php Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Julia Barrett Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional socialites Category:1990s Category:Barrett family Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Fictional businesspeople